


words to live by

by Sway



Series: Multi-fandom drabbles [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Couch Sex, M/M, Smut, Smutlet, Workplace Sex, based on episode still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: Harvey has his office all packed up. He and Mike bid proper farewell to Harvey's trusty old leather couch.aka 'the thing for that thing' or 'the couch'





	words to live by

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sal_si_puedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts).



> based on [these episode stills](http://www.spoilertv.com/2017/06/suits-episode-701-skin-in-game.html) and chatting with [sal_si_puedes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/sal_si_puedes/gifts) this wouldn't let go....

"You know maintenance is picking this up in half an hour."

"You gonna last that long?"

"Fuck no."

They're on the couch in what is still Harvey's office. Boxes with his records are stacked five high around them, trophies and signed paraphernalia bubble wrapped for the transport down the hall.

All it had taken was for Mike to tell Harvey he was a hoarder, and he had found himself on his knees on the old battered couch.

His pants are pulled down to his ankles, giving him enough freedom to move his legs but not enough to properly use them. His jacket and shirt are pushed up over his waist, the fabric helplessly rumpled.

Harvey behind him is still fully dressed, almost immaculately so, except for his opened fly.

His rolls a condom over his cock and lubes himself up; they keep a little supply in the bottom drawer of Harvey's - soon to be Mike's - desk. They hardly ever use condoms anymore, only when they want to keep the mess to a minimum.

"Arch your back for me. Ass out."

Mike does so.

"That's a good boy."

Still loose from this morning's fuck in the shower, Mike offers almost no resistance. He opens up to Harvey's cock instantly, taking him in inch by inch until Harvey bottoms out against him. A shudder rolls through Mike when the curve of Harvey's dick brushes his prostate at a delicious angle.

With a hand to the small of Mike's back, Harvey forces him into an even deeper arch, his face pushes against the backrest of the couch.

"Hard and fast?" Harvey asks, voice low and husky.

"Words to live by.”

It is hard and fast. 

It’s a Fuck - capitel F - in the best and simplest sense. 

Harvey sets the rhythm and Mike makes sure to meet it, the thrusts driving him forward into the worn leather that cushions him if only by a fraction. His moans become open-mouthed and wordless, a ridiculous attempt to keep the volume down. All it does is make this even more inappropriate and obscene, the slap of flesh against flesh, the clink of a loose buckle, the squeaking of Mike’s knees on the couch.

Neither of them is going to last long. It is a little pathetic, they are both aware of that, but ever since they had started this on the night of Mike’s admission to the Bar, they had racked up more number in the “times they’ve done it” column then in the one for “minutes it took” .

Their first time - right on this very couch - had taken all of three minutes, a frantic dry humping that had left them both out of breath and a little bruised.

This time isn’t a whole lot different.

“God, I’m gonna…”

“Hold it,” Harvey interrupts, never breaking his rapid-fire pace. “Don’t come yet.”

“Can’t… please…”

“Don’t.”

How Mike follows suit is beyond him but he manages barely. Especially now that Harvey goes rigid against him, body pressed tightly against his backside. 

Harvey comes with a sharp intake of breath, fingers digging into Mike’s hips. He pushes forward once, twice, spilling himself, the sensation lessened a little by the layer of latex between them. Mike makes a feeble mental note to request at least one more go today without protection.

When Harvey is done, he quickly pulls out and disposes off the condom. Then he grabs Mike by the waist. “Come on, turn over.”

Mike does, hard cock in hand, fingers glistening with precome. Harvey maneuvers him onto his back and unbuttons the bottom-half of Mike’s shirt, exposing his flushed skin. Then he wraps his own fingers around Mike’s, taking over his hurried strokes.

“Please…” Mike sounds ridiculous, voice almost cracking.

“Come… come now.”

Mike doesn’t need to be told twice. In thick spurts he shoots across his belly. His back his arches up and he pushes into Harvey’s hand who draws every last drop from him. The blood rushes in his ears as he comes some more, faces twisting in the most delicate pain.

“So needy… it’s beautiful,” Harvey says when Mike comes down again, slumping down in messy heap.

“Also words to live by.” Mike has the dumbest ‘cat got the cream’-grin on his face, satisfied and spent.

“Let’s button you up.” Smirking almost deviously, Harvey brushes his hand off on Mike’s stomach, then reaches for his shirt.

“What…” That’s as far as Mike gets before Harvey starts closing the buttons over his soiled skin. “Are you serious?”

“Consider it my parting gift.” Harvey leans down to kiss him.

“You are just moving down the hall.”

“So… are you saying you don’t want to come and christen it once I’m all moved in?”

“Is that a trick question?”

Harvey grins down at him. “Welcome to your new office, rookie.”


End file.
